


heart gets brighter

by piecesofgold



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofgold/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: “I mean, just don’t get blood on your dress, we have dinner reservations tonight.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	heart gets brighter

**Author's Note:**

> hello here’s the shortest bit of fluff before we have to be put through the trauma of the finale and i start churning out the angst.

When the seminar mercifully breaks, Kory’s brain feels like cotton. She’d forgotten how _boring_ these things are. Important, yes - safety in the field is vital, communication with suspects and eyewitness is imperative, and yes, it doesn’t hurt to be reminded of it yearly, but still. She’d much rather be with her team running through their current money laundering case than _here_.

Her phone rings while she’s halfway through a much-needed coffee, and she feels herself brighten at the name flashing on the screen.

“Please tell me there’s been a terrible accident and I need to rush to the hospital,” Kory says as way of greeting.

“Hello to you, too.” Dick laughs above the chatter of the station. “Is it really that bad?”

“Mind numbing. Haven’t strangled anyone yet, though.”

“An improvement,” he quips.

“Urge is still very much there.” Kory takes another gulp of her coffee, sighing.

“I mean, just don’t get blood on your dress, we have dinner reservations tonight,” Dick reminds her.

Kory smiles. “As a detective, should you be condoning this?”

“As an FBI Special Agent, should you be talking about strangling your colleagues?” He countermands, and Kory rolls her eyes.

“Touché.” She pauses. “Unless you called to mock my suffering, what’s up?”

“Uh, Donna called, wants to know if you’re still going to her engagement thing, you didn’t RSVP.”

Kory groans inwardly. “Damn it, I meant to call her, I have that -“

“Don’t worry, I already did,” Dick assures her. “Told her you had that recruits thing and will be sending a moderately expensive gift as an apology.”

Kory would marry him again if she could. “You’re a lifesaver,” she tells him, earnest.

“I try my best.” There’s a shout from his end, and Kory sees another Agent waving at her to come back into the hall.

“I’m being summoned back into torture. Are you sure there’s no emergency I need to drop everything for?” Kory tries again, draining her coffee.

Dick cackles. “‘Fraid not. Listen, I gotta run, Amy needs me.”

“Tell her I said hi!” Kory injects, practically able to hear him fondly rolling his eyes.

“Will do. See you tonight, I love you.”

No matter how many time’s he’s said that over the years, it still makes her melt. “Love you too. Go get em.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated as always!


End file.
